


DEAD DAYS (MoonSun)

by TheGayTor



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Inspired by The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayTor/pseuds/TheGayTor





	1. Preface

 

**DEAD DAYS**

© 2018 by TheGayTor. All rights reserved.

 

**Tagline**

" _We could run away before the light of day_." - Message To Bears

 

**Disclaimer**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, business establishments, events or locales is entirely coincidental. No part of this book may be used or reproduced in any form without written permission, except in the case of brief quotations in evaluation.

 

**Summary**

Moon Byul-Yi sets out to find her family in an apocalyptic world. How long can she last playing a good guy? What should she do to stop everyone from falling apart? Is there a way out? " _Nightmare ends_." – Byul-Yi.


	2. Part 1

**"A New Day"**

 

 

" _How do we wake up from realities_?" - Jung Whee-In.


	3. 2015.12.01, 05:XX A.M. (NEW)

**05:15 A.M.**

 

Kim Yong-Sun's POV

 

I woke up to the distant sounds of endless clutters. I spontaneously ran my hand over the bedside although I knew my wife was probably out of bed. It was awfully cold and I missed her warmth. "Byul?" I called out her name but she was nowhere in sight. I picked up her crumpled dress shirt off the floor and I put it on right away.

 

She came into view soon after I fastened the buttons up to the last three. Her eyes widened in surprise but her guilty conscience briefly overtook them. Her pager taunted us as it beeped endlessly against her chest. She turned her back on me and I immediately glared at her back. "I told you, yeah? Sure, I'll be there."

 

She fumbled with her tie as she moved towards the balcony. She shut the sliding door behind her. I walked to our bed and I sat on its edge. I rested my elbows against my knees as I deliberately brought my palms to my face.  _It's nothing new._   _But then again_. I could never brace myself enough, at the plain thought of losing her.

 

I had always hated her job. It almost took her from me. "Hey," she greeted me. She sounded close. I ignored her. "Did I wake you up?" I felt her breath against the back of my hands. She gently kissed them as she pried them open, little by little, at the same time. I gave in after some time and she gave me a few kisses.

 

"Byul," I moaned her name in frustration as soon as she ended the last kiss. She started moving back. I grabbed her tie. She could not get any further due to my strong grip. "Stay," I begged her as I looked into her eyes. She cupped my cheeks in her hands. She gave me a reluctant smile before she dived in for another kiss.

 

"I'm doing half day, Yong, I'll be back soon," she reassured me. I furiously shook my head at her poor attempt to reassure me.  _How soon is soon? The last one was a whole month._  I shut my eyes as soon as I thought of the seemingly endless nightmare I went through a month ago. "You just got better," I begged again.

 

Moon Byul-Yi's POV

 

"You just got better," she repeated those words. I pulled her in for a tight hug. She started beating my chest, again and again, I took in her beatings. She had always hated my job, all the more a month ago. "I'm sorry," I asked for her forgiveness for the nth time but she failed me every time I did.  _I understand_. I broke her.

 

 _The screams, the shooting, the sirens - they were vague_. I thought it was a dream, however, her heart-breaking sight brought me back. I was told I was on duty when I was gunned down by a spree killer. I almost bled to death. I had no recollection of the event whatsoever but I remembered her.  _Her cries I woke up to_.

 

 

I recalled the texts I received on my pager. I let my hands draw small circles on her back as I let my thought run over the possible event.  _It could be terrorists_   _and, hopefully, this will be my last mission._  I gave my resignation to the higher-ups a week ago, a few days after I woke up from the coma. The process took time.

 

"It's just for today. I'll be back soon," I reminded her. I was running my fingers through her hair when she looked up at me. We faced each other, longingly, each with mixed feelings. The faint cries from the baby monitor interrupted every last bit of our reverie. Ha-Neul was crying in his crib. "Just go," she sounded hopeless.

 


	4. 2015.12.01, 06:XX A.M. (UPDATED)

**06:25 A.M.**

 

Moon Byul-Yi's POV

 

"Welcome back, inspector Moon," my subordinates greeted me with a crisp salute. I nodded at them before I waved them off. They shortly left the station to patrol their designated areas. I picked up a cup of coffee from the pantry and I sipped it as I headed off to my desk. I heaved a sigh at the plain sight of the stacking files.

 

I simply put down my cup and I put on my reading glasses. I quickly ran through them. I highlighted the ones I was interested in and I made copies of the presumably impasse ones. I was pinning up the copies when I heard a familiar voice. "I'm glad you're back," YooA said to me as she gave me my pen at the same time.

 

"Thanks," I thanked her. I started drawing some lines to connect the dots but I found no pattern whatsoever from those seemingly peculiar cases. YooA came up to me. She studied my drawings. "We got a lot of those these days. The first one came in half a week ago," she let me on. She then pulled open my third drawer.

 

"Hmm?" I quickly spotted more files in the formerly empty drawer. I shifted my gaze elsewhere as she bent over to scoop them up. "I didn't know we have more," I sheepishly admitted and I simultaneously gave her an apologetic smile. She lightly shook her head in return. "You're still on your sick leave," she reminded me.

 

"You're counting?" I teased her. She furiously blushed, as usual, at my remark. She spread the files on my desk. I pulled along a chair as I approached her. I gently pushed it to her. I ushered her to sit before I took a seat myself. "I actually came here last week. I should've at least read them then," I told her out of nowhere.

 

"I know," her reply was curt. She blushed again. I shrugged it off. I twirled my pen in between my thumb and my finger as I flicked through the files. YooA, on the other hand, set up her laptop. "I'm lost without you," I acknowledged her.  _Her effort, I mean_. She properly broke them down in order, after all, by date, by region.

 

She blushed further at my sudden compliment. I shrugged it off for the second time. "Ready?" I looked at her. She nodded at me as she put her fingers on the keyboard. I put down my reading glasses. "They started up north, Imjin, Munsan. The attackers were reportedly gravely ill, mostly, seven hours before the attacks."

 

"They came in from, hmm, this is pretty unusual. They all came in from hospitals and morgues." I slightly frowned at the peculiar similarity. I took another sip of my coffee before I absently loosened my tie. "The only connection these two places have is death, I mean, were those attackers sick or dead before the attacks?"

 

"How could the dead attack us?" she cut in my line of thought. Her fingers were no longer on the keyboard. I thought over her question and I immediately dropped my pen. She chuckled at me. "Did you fight with Mrs. Moon again?" she asked in between her chuckles. I gave her a nod and I picked up my pen off the floor.

 

"You should've told her already," she reprimanded me as soon as her chuckles subsided. She was addressing my pending resignation.  _I'm still having second thoughts_. I loved my job but I loved my wife more. I could not afford to break her further. She deserved better. "Let's start over." YooA rolled her eyes. I ignored her.

 

* * *

 

 

**06:30 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

" _Hmm_ ,  _hmm,_ " I hummed to entertain myself as I cycled through the street. Yawns escaped my mouth once in a while. I let go of the handlebars for a second to cover my mouth and I lost control of the bicycle in no time. "Oh!" My mouth let out a little cry while my hands grabbed the handbrakes until my knuckles turned white. I put both my feet to the ground to stop it but it was to no avail. "Fuck." I cursed in a low whisper as I scanned the ruined garden. The Sons raised it for years and I destroyed it in half a second. I looked around rapidly and I let out a sigh of relief the moment I realised I was the only one outside. "Ugh."  _I'm sleepy_. I spent nine hours delivering pizzas. I slowly went back to cycling. "One Ggomo, three Ggomos," I kept counting to stay awake but it did not help.  _No shit, people count to sleep_!

 

* * *

 

**06:45 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

"I'm home, Ggomo," I greeted my cat as usual while I was busy locking the door behind me. I backed on the wall as I kicked off my shoes. I lined them up on a rack near the doorstep. "Go? Ggomo," I called it again as I took off my hoodie.  _It's usually waiting for me_ ,  _meowing endlessly right there for me_. "Shit." I completely forgot my parents stayed over. They could not stand its fur.  _It must've been kept in its cage_. I was sleepy but I had to see my cat to sleep in peace. I stole a quick look at my phone.  _It's nine to seven_. "What's wrong, baby Jung?" I chuckled lightly the moment I read the notifications. I got ten missed calls from my sister. I called her but she did not pick up. "Is she drunk?" The dial tone did not put me off.  _She hates my calls, my drunk calls_. I was a prick. I never called her when I was sober.  _I'm one huge prick_.


	5. 2015.12.01, 07:XX A.M.

**07:00 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

"She's way drunk," I assumed in no time the moment I noticed that I got four voice mails from her. I let them play as I turned the doorknob to the storeroom. I rarely put Ggomo in its cage. The light went out a few days ago and I forgot to replace it. " _Whirr_." The first three voice mails were just plain statics. I did get worry a bit for her. I played the fourth one and her voice broke the silence straightway.

 

 

"What?" I murmured in confusion as I listened to her frantic voice. I was out all night. I did not see any cranky shit at all. I did see several police cars on the way last night, speeding together to somewhere.  _It's nothing new there_. "I guess it's settled," I concluded with an unenthusiastic shrug. I was a little grateful though. She rarely called me after all. I considered the riot again.  _I_   _can't just ignore it. It makes the news_.

 

* * *

 

**07:10 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

"Ggomo? Ggomo?" I repeated while I glanced through the eerie room.  _I can see it curls up in its cage_. It was quiet.  _It must've been scared_. "It's okay. I'm here," I hummed as I gave its fur light pats. Ggomo was sly _._ It could escape its cage even when I chained it with a latch.  _So_   _why didn't it run away?_ I got mixed feelings as I looked at the wide open cage. "Silly Ggomo," I made fun of it as I rubbed its sides. I nudged its stubby head and I screamed in horror right away. The nudge made its head roll down the floor until it hit my feet. I was taken aback for a moment or two. "No, no, no, I must've been dreaming!" I mumbled in disbelief as I rubbed my face. My hands felt wet.  _They are wet_. I lifted them up. The mere sight of my bloody hands made me speechless.  _I_   _pet its carcass_! I backed away from it until I hit something. It growled briefly.

 

* * *

**07:15 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

I immediately leaped forward before I quickly went around to face the being.  _It's my mother_. I studied her vigilantly in the dark. Half of her face was gone. Her blood was still spluttering. "Mom?" I cried my heart out at the sight of her mutilated figure. Her white nightgown was not even white anymore. "No, no," I cried harder. Her head bobbled with every move she made towards me. It hung loosely to her neck.  _It'll fall_. Her arms flapped aimlessly in front of her. "Don't," I let out a timid battle cry as I shook furiously.  _I'm too scared to run_. It finally reached me. I winced in pain the moment it started to claw me.  _It's opening its mouth, revealing its teeth_. "Please," I begged the monster and I bit my lower lip at the same time.  _No!_  Its teeth grazed my skin. It kept biting me again and again. I watched it as it ate me. I just surrendered myself to it.

 

* * *

 

**07:25 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

I suddenly realised that its bite did not hurt much. I quickly inspected my arm. It bit me there many times but none of its attempts got through my skin.  _Oh_. I froze in fear as soon as I saw its teeth on the floor. They fell one by one, due to the force. It still bit me. It just ran its gum along my skin at this point in time. My mother was old. So were her teeth.  _She hardly eats_.  **It hurts**. She told us. I wished I treated her better.  _I'm sorry._

 

 

I looked around as soon as I heard a loud noise from behind me. I cried at the sight of my father. His arms were flailing everywhere frantically and his wheelchair screeched under him. He could not get any further because he was bunged up by the pool table _. It's over_. I lost Ggomo, my parents, I lost everything. I simply let the nightmare engulf me.  _I wish I wake up but I'm up. How do we wake up from realities?_

 

* * *

 

 **07:35 A.M.**  
****

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

 

My eyes widened in surprise as soon as I noticed my ringing phone. It rang endlessly in my pocket.  _This ringtone_. "Soo? Soo!" I blurted out her name in no time as I picked it up. I was happy to hear from her.  _I still have my sister_.  _She's my everything now_. I wiped off my tears with my shirtsleeve. "Unnie!" she too sounded to be happy to hear from me. She told me something but her voice was muffled by the sudden static. I hurriedly waved my phone in the air. "We're going to Anyang but it takes seven trips tops. We only have six buses." I sighed in relief once her voice became clearer. I stared at our parents.  _Should I tell her?_  "There's a refugee camp there. It's set up by the military," she informed me before she stopped talking all of a sudden. I got nervous as I waited for her.  _Don't tell me. Did_   _these monsters get there too?_

 

* * *

 

**07:40 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

 _I have to look for a better connection_. I decided briefly as I pulled my arm. The monster had a strong grip on me, even without its teeth. I carefully forced it off me. I grimaced in utter disgust as soon as it let go with a pop. My arm was wet with its saliva. It was sticky, emanating stench like some slime flux. My train of thoughts came to halt when I suddenly heard the quick conversation my sister had with her friends.  _They are running_.

 

 

"I'll help," she offered to the other guy and I listened as they ran off together to somewhere. There was a powerful pounding on the walls around them. I took a sharp intake of breath as soon as she screamed to him. "Watch out!" Her panicky screech was followed by some bangs. I clenched my fists as I listened to the struggle they had with the monsters. Their ill growls told me there were hundreds of them.  _Fuck it_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**07:45 A.M.**  
****

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

"Watch your back, they're behind you." I immediately clenched my fists at the sudden revelation. My limbs began to tremble. I hyperventilated whenever I got panic attacks. "We're stuck. They got us on both sides." Their short talk made me hyperventilate more. _I can't lose her too_. _I don't want to live alone_. "Soo, I, Soo," I mumbled incoherently into the phone. _I love her._ I wanted to say them - the words I never told her.

 

 

My tears fell again. They cried all of a sudden and the growls mixed in soon after. _I know what they run from, but I can't do anything_. There were merely statics left at last. The terrible silence was broken by her flimsy voice. "Just forget me, go to Anyang," she said to me in between dry coughs before the call ended with the familiar provoking dial tone. _She's dying and still, I can't do anything_. I felt so helpless by now.

 

* * *

 

**07:55 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

I stood still in the middle of the room.  _Soo. Soo. Soo_. I might lost her too. I lost everything. I was helpless. I was hopeless. I felt jerks on my arm. The monster approached me again. "Shit," I hissed furiously as I clasped its jaw and I cruelly snatched it off it.  _It's not my mother_. I reminded myself. I then cried in agony as I flipped everything upside down. I heaved the cage with the remains of Ggomo. I took my bat and I crushed the pool table with it. I began to pant as I threw an old chair into the wall. It broke into pieces.  _Ha. Ha_. I gasped for air while I picked up its broken leg. I reached the monster.  _My mutilated father_. I held it above it. "You're not my father," I babbled in a soft whisper.  _It's not him_. It gradually became a silent chant in my head. It tugged my shirt as it growled heavily. " _Mom, dad, Soo, Ggomo, forgive_   _me_."


	6. 2015.12.01, 08:XX A.M.

**08:05 A.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

 _I can't do it._  I dropped the dull weapon. I bit my lower lip until it bled.  _I'm just a fucking coward_. I slowly fell back from the monster. I felt a little bit scatty as I staggered to the door. I locked it soon after I got out of the storeroom. "Help!" I heard a scream outside. It was close. I did nothing. I waited until the scream turned into a pathetic gasp. I strode to the couch and I quickly crashed down on it.  _I'm sleepy_. "Hmm," I hummed to myself as I harshly let my eyes shut. I ignored the thudding on my front door. I ignored the tapping on my window. I ignored every cry for help.  _I can't help them,_   _I'm just a pizza girl_. I took out a cigarette from my pocket and I lit it up. I placed it in between my lips. I let out puffs of smoke into the air.  _I'm a prick_. I could not put my parents out of their misery. I could only listen as my sister died.  _I'm feeling pretty shitty_. "No shit."


	7. 2015.12.01, 02:XX P.M.

**02:05 P.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

I opened my eyes several hours later. The constant thudding on the door to the storeroom reminded me.  _It's real!_  The stubborn part of me rejected this cruel reality, believing pipe dreams. I got up to my feet. I towed the drapes and I flinched slightly at the traces of dry bloody handprints on my window. "What time is it?" I studied my phone and I dropped it right away. My tears fell all over again.  _Is Soo-Jung alive?_

 

 

The voice message was awfully brief. It ended as soon as it began.  _I guess my sister doesn't even know that her phone recorded everything_. I got it at one, about an hour ago. "Wait for me." I quickly ran for my father's car key. I could still save my sister if I got there fast enough.  _I must do something for my parents_. I took out a trash bag as my eyes looked for every junk food I got. I filled it with all of them. "There!"

 

* * *

 

**02:20 P.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

 

I put the marker pen into my pocket as soon as I finished drawing on the door to the storeroom. I left the trash bag in front of it before I made my way to our porch. I fired up the car to warm up its engine. I started to shake the moment I saw the monsters. They paced along the street, muttering endless growls. I shook my head with full determination. I ignored my creeping fear as I ran for the front gate at full speed. I pushed it open and I quickly hopped into the car. I toggled the gear as I let my foot rest on the gas pedal. The monsters came up to me in a moment. "Slowpokes." I gave them a smug smirk as I ran over them. I turned on the GPS receiver at once and I punched in the address of her university.  _I had three hours to go_. "I'll be there, baby Jung, you just wait," I declared briefly through gritted teeth as I kicked the gas pedal further.  _Soo_.

 

* * *

 

**02:55 P.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

The road was filled with empty cars. I saw more monsters and less humans.  _How did it happen so fast_? It was just half a day ago I had my family.  _I can't believe it. I'm spending hours, waiting for yesterday_. I shrugged my head as soon as I called to mind of what I had come and gone. I mustered up all my remaining willpower to keep my head cool. I had to be alert. I got no time to mourn.  _I don't want to be one of them_.

 

 

The last text she sent me invaded my mind as I glimpsed at my phone. Soo-Jung always kept her promises, even the ones she promised me.  **I promise I'll drop in this month**. I never did, not even once. She furthered her studies in Seoul for two years already, all the while I lied to her through my teeth. It truly never occurred to me.  _Here I am years later – fifty miles away from her_. The clock read three.  _It won't be long_.


	8. 2015.12.01, 05:XX P.M.

**05:25 P.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

 _She didn't call_. I waited on her call for the rest of the drive but she never did. Her phone probably ran out of battery. I refused to blindly construe the worst case scenario. I made sure I was in a safe zone before I pulled over.  _Alright_. I pulled myself together and I climbed down the car. I carefully moved along the deserted crossing. It was an open area. There were less structures here. I ran into a signpost. I instantly read it.

 

 

 _There_. I was sure I could meet one or two survivors at the assembly point. I followed the directions as I kept away from the monsters. I saw four of them so far.  _Where are the rest?_  I talked to myself and I merely shrugged it off. It was a relief.  _I'm certainly not ready to face them, hundreds of them._ My line of thought died out once I arrived at a junction. It was the last direction.  _Soo_. I kept my promise. I finally came here.

 

* * *

 

**05:45 P.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

I kept walking until I finally arrived at the assembly point. The buses were still lined up in the parallel parking. I counted them and I stopped at six. I clenched my fists as I counted them for the nth time.  _They never left. Not even one_. I approached one of them. The door was open and there was a visible trail of blood leaking from the bloody steps to the paving stone. Its strong metallic stench made me sick.

 

 

The nausea got the better of me.  _It's building up fast_. I leaned against the bus for support. I fumbled my phone.  _Soo_. I pressed it against my chest. I could not afford to be afraid. I had to find her. She was all I had left. I was resisting my innermost fears when a broadcast was played repeatedly all over the parking lot. It lasted for four minutes or so. It was the PA system calling the day off. I was about to sit down when I saw them, lots of them.


	9. 2015.12.01, 06:XX P.M.

**06:05 P.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

 _What do I do?_  I was astounded at the sight of those monsters for a moment. They were tramping towards me from everywhere, trapping me at the same time.  _I have no choice_. I looked at the trickling blood before I climbed on the bus. I almost puked again once I took in its interior. I trembled in fear. There were even guts decorating the floor.  _I mustn't panic_. The unforgiving growls grew louder in a moment. I looked up.

 

 

 _The roof exit_. I cursed my height right away. I studied the side exit and I ran my eyes over the outside.  _No way. I'll jump right into the swarms_. I chose to use the roof exit. I treaded on the bus seat. I tried to reach the red latch.  _I'm not high enough_. I planted my feet on the armrest as I clutched the handrail. Two of them were already at the door.  _Come on_. I fumbled with the red latch. I tried a few times. I finally unlocked it.

 

* * *

 

**06:15 P.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

The hatch was wide open. I gave one last look at the approaching monsters. They were seven rows away from me. I quickly grabbed the end piece of the hatch with my right hand as I hung on to the handrail with my left one. I then pulled myself upwards in vain. One of them tugged my dangling legs. "Fuck!" I kicked its head a few times. I put my feet on its wobbly shoulders and I put some pressure on them until I got the push I needed to get through the roof exit. I gasped for air as I laid my back on the bus roof. I was lucky. I made it just before it recovered from my kicks. I rolled around to watch them.  _No shit_. The bus was full of them in no time at all. I shut the hatch. I got to my feet. I almost fell due to the slippery surface.  _Shit_. I twisted my ankle. I grimaced in pain as I massaged it. I was not lucky enough. I cried.  _Where are you, Soo?_

 

* * *

 

**06:30 P.M.**

Jung  Whee-In's POV

  
I made a beeline along the bus roof as I observed the open area. I had to turn back. _No_. I could never get any further. I clenched my fists and I shut my eyes. I breathed. I unclenched my fists and I opened my eyes. _I’m sorry_. I could not afford to think twice. I staggered to the ladder handle as soon as I decided on my next move. _I’m_ _running_. I ran and I ran. I wanted to conquer my fear but it was impossible, all the more when the monsters kept turning up behind me. I got it. _The faculties. They were getting on the bus when they were attacked_. I assumed as I fastened my pace. _They needed a place, a huge one, to lie low. The faculties_. She could be holding up in her class. I finally reached my car in a few minutes. The constant throbbing of my feet did not hurt half as much as my heart did. I left her. I left her. _She’ll understand, right?_ “I’m one huge prick."


	10. 2015.12.01, 07:XX P.M.

**07:35 P.M.**

 

Jung Whee-In's POV

 

I drove the car in circles until it ran out of fuel. I stared at the dashboard. I did not let go of the steering wheel even if the car had already came to a stop for some time.  _I'm fucking selfish_. I chose my life over my sister. I also chose my sanity over my parents.  _I couldn't –_ no –  _I didn't even try_. I did nothing to stop their sufferings. I cried again. "Fuck," I cursed under my breath as I wiped my tears.  _It's all I ever do_. I felt so useless.

 

 

The flickering lights above me brought me back to my senses. I blinked a few times as I studied the unfamiliar street.  _What if I'm the only one left?_ I thought. I did not see any other human after all.  _It's over._  The monsters appeared, one by one, out of the darkness. "You won," I acknowledged them as I held the car door handle. I bit my lower lip. _I can at least end my sufferings_. I took several deep breaths. I prolonged my last one.


	11. Obituary

**In alphabetical order,**

 

Jung Ggomo  
Jung Hye-Rim  
Jung Kim-Han

 

**Rest In Peace.**


End file.
